Telecommunications systems generally operate in either a connection-oriented mode or a connectionless mode. In a connectionless mode of operation, signals are communicated with less regard for the particular path traversed between source and destination and network elements than in a connection-oriented mode. Connectionless signaling typically focuses on the destination address, or other identification, rather than any particular path between source and destination network elements. Internet Protocol (IP), IPx, and SNA packet switching are examples of connectionless signal transport.
When a failure occurs along the working path being traversed by signals in connectionless communication, the signals must be re-routed to the destination network element along another available path. In conventional telecommunications systems, this re-routing is done by each individual network element with no pre-defined protection paths existing for the connectionless signals. Thus, these systems are inefficient. In addition, bandwidth is wasted by these systems due to inefficient bandwidth reservation schemes.